Mon Héroïne
by attrape-reve
Summary: la suite de "mordue". Elle est ma drogue, mon héroïne... Edward va-t-il franchir la ligne qu'il ne faut pas franchir ?


**Coucou aux fictionneteurs !  
**Suite ou non de « MORDUE » tout dépend si vous l'avez lu ou pas.  
si vous l'avez lu c'est cool merci  
si vous l'avez pas lu, sa gâche pas celle-ci, mais je vous dis pas merci ^^

Jspr que ça va vous plaire. Je trouvais que la chanson collait trop bien.

BONNE LECTURE

**[ MON HEROÏNE ] **

Pierrick Lilliu

**/POV EDWARD/**

Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé ? Pourquoi suis-je partis ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que je ne l'aimais pas ? POURQUOI ? Pour RIEN !

J'étais parti, m'arrachant de mes propres mains, mon cœur sans vie, dans ma poitrine, pour le laisser avec elle. J'étais partis pour la protéger, pour qu'elle reste humaine, pour qu'elle est une vie plus belle, moins compliquée, moins dangereuse, pour qu'elle VIVE.

Et qu'est ce que Rosalie venait de m'apprendre. Alice avait eut une vision de Bella, sautant d'une falaise, mettant fin à ses jours. J'avais vu dans la vision d'Alice le saut majestueux de mon ange. Puis plus rien.

Un coup de téléphone, m'apprenant que Charlie était à l'enterrement. Sa y est mon âme était partie, noyée dans les abîmes des flots, dans l'écumes des vagues.

***

**MIDI – 15 minutes**

J'étais sur la place, la plus populaire du territoire des Volturi. J'avais intention de m'exposer au soleil, que tous voient ce que j'étais. Ainsi les Vorturi seraient FORCE de me tuer.

Mais en attendant que l'astre du jour soit à son zénith, je me rappelais les moments avec ma douce Bella, je voulais emporter avec moi son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux noisettes, ses joues rouges, son odeur, le frésia.

Le premier souvenir : lors de nos débuts, notre rencontre, les premiers émois, les premiers sentiments humains qui me frappaient en plein cœur depuis mes vies humaine et vampire entières.

**Du poison à faible dose  
peu à peu mais tous les jours  
tu décides, moi je dispose  
comme un esclave en amour**

Je me revoyais, l'attendre tout les jours devant chez elle pour l'emmener au lycée. Répondant à pratiquement tout ses désires. Je voulais tout lui donner, et je le pouvais. Elle était une véritable drogue pour moi, une obsession même. Tous les jours je m'accoutumais un peu plus. Je prenais tous ce qu'elle me donnait. J'appréciais ses baisers enflammés que je devais malheureusement repousser. J'étais devenu l'esclave d'une reine, d'une princesse, d'un ange, de Bella. Un esclave heureux de sa condition, puisqu'il avait pour maitre l'être le plus merveilleux de l'univers.

**C'est de toi que je m'injecte  
jamais assez, toujours trop peu**  
**comme enrôlé dans une secte  
dont tu serais l'unique dieu**

Bella, ma déesse, ma cantante. Chacun des ses baisers étaient pour moi comme une perfusion de bonheur, chacune de ses caresses étaient des piqures de désirs, et chacun des ses Je t'aime étaient comme une injection d'amour pur. Je n'en avais jamais assez, toujours besoin d'elle avec elle, auprès d'elle. C'était ma magicienne, celle qui arrivait à faire battre un cœur sans vie, celle qui me donnait une âme.

**Je te désire, je te hais  
tu me déchire et après**

Mais le paradoxe du vampire, que je suis, était que j'aimais la plus tentante des nourritures, le plus séduisant des liquides vitaux. Au tout début, je désirais son sang, et plus je le désirais, plus je la détestais. Pour ce qu'elle m'infligeait, bien malgré elle. Elle m'a obligé à fuir, abandonnant ma famille, leur faisant de la peine. Elle me faisait subir les pires brûlures dans la gorge dès que j'avais le malheur de respirer son odeur. Elle réveillait le monstre en moi, celui que j'avais essayé de cloitrer, enfermé dans mon être depuis 1 siècle.

**Mon héroïne, je suis infime**

Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi. Elle pouvait d'un moment à l'autre me faire tomber dans le côté obscure de ma personnalité. Je me sentais ridiculement faible face à elle qui pourtant était le plus vulnérable des humains que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle avait donné sa confiance absolue et aveugle à un vampire.

**Mon héroïne, pourtant tu es  
celle qui viendra pour me sauver  
de mes abîmes**

Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à regretter de l'avoir connue. Elle avait illuminé ma vie. Elle m'avait sauvé de ma nuit éternelle. Elle m'avait prit par la main pour m'emmener dans son monde, coloré, lumineux. Elle m'avait repêché des mes ténèbres.

**Mon héroïne**

***

**MIDI – 10 minutes**

Mon esprit se baladais dans mes souvenirs, les mélangeant ensembles, et à mes rêves.

**Passer sa main dans le feu  
et se brûler de moins en moins**

Puis vint enfin les moments plus agréables, où la brûlure dans ma gorge se taisait, et où mon cœur « battait ». Notre rendez-vous dans la clairière a été le plus important. C'est ce jour là où elle a comprit et apprit que j'étais un vampire, le jour où elle m'a vu tel que je suis, le jour où elle ma touché, le jour où je l'ai embrassé. Puis la nuit, la première nuit où elle savait que j'étais là, la première nuis qu'elle dormit lovée dans mes bras. J'avais eut cette nuit, tout les deux, car elle voulait que je m'habitude à son odeur, que je ne la fuis plus, que je puisse rester avec elle.

**Combattre le mal par le mieux  
l'immunité contre un vaccin**

Mes souvenirs s'embrouillaient. Je ne gardais plus que les sentiments, les ressentis.

Je faisais tout pour la rendre heureuse. J'avais vaincu le monstre, l'assoiffé de son sang avait été terrassé par l'assoiffée d'elle. Celui qui l'aimait, celui qui la désirais, elle, toute entière.

Puis vint le jour où je pus gouter son sang, ce nectar divin. Mais qu'elle ironie, je bus son sang pour aspirer le venin qui la transformerait en vampire et donc lui donnerait une vie éternelle au prêt de moi. Je prenais le risque de la tuer sur le champ si je ne m'arrêtais pas, juste pour pouvoir encore entendre battre son cœur et voir ses joues rougirent.

**Passer dans le camp adverse  
de l'autre coté de la ligne  
une flèche qui me transperce  
ton regard qui me devine**

*******

**MIDI – 1 minute**

Sa y est c'est le moment, je laisse tomber, mon manteau au sol, exposant ma peau blanche à l'ombre et bientôt au soleil. J'allais défier les rois des vampires. J'allais franchir la ligne. J'allais révéler au monde que mon corps scintille au soleil. Je fis un pas en avant. Quelque chose me percuta. C'était une personne, je la pris dans mes bras. C'était Bella…

**Je te désire, je te hais  
tu me déchire et après**

Je sentis son odeur. Elle était comme elle avait toujours été. La mort ne l'avait pas touché, modifié. J'étais donc au paradis. J'avais une âme. Et elle avait rejoint celle de mon amour, ma moitié. La mort n'est pas si dure que sa après tout, je n'avais rien sentis.

**Mon héroïne, je suis infime**

Puis j'entendis Bella crier. Crier de me reculer. De me mettre à l'ombre. Je lui obéis. Puis réalisant enfin qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais bien vivante, une fois qu'elle m'eut hurlé une bonne dizaine de fois _**« JE SUIS EN VIE !»**_

***

**MIDI !!!**

Les cloches des l'horloge retentirent. Elles me sortirent totalement de ma torpeur. Elles sonnaient comme un nouveau départ. J'étais dans l'ombre et pourtant je baignais dans la plus belle des lumières, celle de ses yeux. Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassa, lui offrant mon être.

**Mon héroïne, pourtant tu es  
celle qui viendra pour me sauver  
de mes abîmes**

Belle venait encore une fois de me sauver, la vie, l'âme, le cœur…

**Mon Héroïne**

*******

**Alors que pensez-vous de ma Song-fic ?  
Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis.  
Je ne sais pas du tout si je fais un suite à celle-ci. Je n'ai pas de musique pour l'instant qui pourrait s'y prêter. **

**GROS BIZOUS**


End file.
